deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red VS. Alain
Red VS. Alain is the 3rd What-if Death Battle made by SanicSpeedStyle42x (SSS42X2). It features PKMN Trainer Red and Alain both from the Pokémon series. AC is Alain while RC is Red. Description These two are the best when it comes to battling with Charizard, but who can do the battling better? Interlude Pika X: Charizard, a Pokémon that is a fan favourite and an extreme powerhouse, this is one dragon not to be messed with. Pika Y: And these two know how to use him in battle. Red, the Kanto Pokémon League Champion. Pika X: And Alain, the Mega Evolution Specialist. In this senario, both trainers will use their Charizard's to see who is superior with the fire dragon. Pika Y: He's X and I'm Y, Pika X: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armors, skills and flaws to find out who would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Red (Cue Welcome to the World of Pokémon - Pokémon Origins) X: The Kanto region, a place where many adventures start, this is where Pokémon all began. Y: And if you're an old man doing who knows what, you've always thought of catching all animals in existence, but you're too old so you get some kid to do it for you. X: For Professor Oak, that boy was Red, a 11 year old from Pallet Town. Y: And he was more obnoxious than Naruto if he was high. Also out of the three starters, Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charmander, he chose the most obvious one that we all chose. Professor Oak: Ah, Charmander! Red: That's right. It wasn't really a tough decision. The thing is, my dad gave me the name Red, hoping that when I grew up, it would help me have the passion and energy of a red hot fire. (Cue Pokémon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Y: Since then, Red battled far and wide until Charmander finally evolved in the mighty fire dragon Charizard. X: Standing 5 foot 7 and having fire strong enough to burn solid stone, Charizard's best is in Attack, Sp. Attack and Speed and has been Red's partner ever since, also Blaze is his ability, which allows him to up fire-type in extreme danger. Y: Charizard has some strong attacks such as the trademark Flamethrower, the recoiling Flare Blitz and the ultra powerful Fire Blast. Seriously, we could go on forever about these moves. X: Despite all of those moves, nothing tops Charizard's ultimate and the strongest fire type move, Blast Burn. Over the course of their adventure, Red and Charizard became more than trainer and partner, they became best friends. Y: It has been said that if the bond between trainer and their Pokémon is strong, they would unlock an incredible power. X: Red's bond with Charizard was so great, they unlocked the power, of Mega Evolution. Mega Charizard X roars. Red: Woah, Charizard evolved even furthur! (Cue Mega Charizard X Theme - Pokémon Origins) Y: Mega Charizard X gets a boost in Attack, Defense and Sp. Attack. X: He also gets an ability known as the Tough Claws which boosts contact power by 33%. However, Red is a turn-based fighter, and his Charizard will be in danger if left alone. Luckily for Red, he is a genius when it comes to a battle. Y: While still 11 years old, he caught all 150 known Pokémon in the Kanto region, disbanded the criminal organization Team Rocket, and became Pokémon League Champion, all in less then a single year. Geez, this kid was determined to get the job done. X: Yea, and his Charizard was able to defeat Mewtwo, the most powerful psychic-type known to man. Y: After catching all 150 Pokémon and being crowned champ, Red & Charizard wandered the world, always training and battling, until they stopped at Mt. Silver near Johto, for no reason at all. Since then, Red stood atop it's peak, waiting for a new champ to get to the top and challenge them. Ethan reaches the top of Mt. Silver who is then challenged by Red. (Cue Vs. Lance/Red - Pokémon HeartGold/SoulSilver) Red then brings out Charizard. Alain (Cue Title Theme - Pokémon X & Y) Y: Kalos, where fashion matters more than anything. X: And is also home to many strong trainers. One is known as Alain. At first he was one of Professor Sycamore then later joined Lyssandre believe he was working for the good of mankind with his starter being Charmander to Charmeleon and finally to the fire dragon Charizard, no surprise at all. Y: Now, we already talked about Charizard's main feats so for now, we'll just talk about Alain's 'Charizard X: However, Alain's Charizard only has 5 moves. Y: Come on, really?! X: Yep. His first attack is Flamethrower, just your average fire move. Y: Next is Steel Wing, a move where Charizard hits his opponent with his.. steel wings. Ok then! X: After that is Dragon Claw, where he makes energy-like claws to attack. Perfect for close combat. The 4th move is Blast Burn, the most powerful fire-type move. Y: His final move is the most surprising of all, Thunder Punch, a move powers up electricity into a powerful punch. X: Also, big surprise, he has Mega Evolution. ''Alain: Key Stone, respond to my heart. beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve! Mega Charizard X roars (Cue Multiplayer Battle Theme - Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness) Y: Mega Charizard X is well... you get by now, stat boost, Tough Claws, it's obvious by now. X: Alain's Charizard can be defenseless without his trainer guiding him, which is why Alain has certain items to keep his Pokémon going during combat. Y: Alain & Charizard battle mega-evolved Pokémon on a daily basis, battled 10 mega-evolved Pokémon in a row, without breaks, won a battle against Ash-Greninja and even survived hits from Primal Groudon. X: However, Alain has certain feelings when it comes to his friend, Mairin, and is on a journey to help her unconscious Chespin. Alain: Hang on Mairin! ''I promise I'll help Chespin. And then I will see you smile once more. I swear it! Y: But still, don't underestimate the power of Alain & Charizard. Malva: Why must it be Charizard? ''Alain: We've come a long way together. We've battled together, we've had the same dreams together. I believe in my Charizard. Charizard roars in agreement. Pre-Battle X: All right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Y: '''IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!! Fight Intro Rocky Canyon 2:00 Red, the champ of the Kanto Leauge was walking while humming Mega V Volt, thinking of he'll ever find a good challenge as his last one was against Mewtwo (or Gold/Ethan if you count the Johto games). However, another trainer stopped him dead in his tracks. That trainer was none other than Alain. Alain: I know you're strong. Prove it to me, PKMN Trainer Red. Red then sees the Mega Ring that Alain is wearing with a Key Stone in it. Red: Alright, why not? (This could be a bigger challenge than Mewtwo.) Who are you anyway? Alain: Alain, from Kalos. Now meet my partner, (Takes out Poké Ball) Charizard, let's go! Alain throws the Poké Ball bring out his Charizard. Charizard roars. Red: Well then, (Takes out Poké Ball) I choose you, Charizard! Red throws his Poke Ball and brings out his Charizard. Charizard roars. (Cue Trainer Battle XY - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U & 3DS) Alain: This could be intresting. Red: Let's go! Both Pokémon wait for orders from their trainer. Fight FIGHT! Red & Alain: Flamethrower, Go! Both Charizards attack each other with Flamethrower, colliding and causing an explosion. Alain: Dragon Claw, let's go! Red: Counter with Slash! AC creates energy-like claws and rushes while RC prepares Slash. AC slashes RC with Dragon Claw but RC counters with Slash. Alain: Steel Wing! Red: Wing Attack! They both rush at each other with their attacks, but no one is hurt. Red: Air Slash then Seismic Toss! RC then attacks AC with Air Slash then grabs it, spin around in a circle then throws him. Red: Mega Punch and Mega Kick! RC launches a Mega Punch then Mega Kick but is stopped by AC. Red: What? Alain: Thunder Punch! AC then fires a punch of electricity so hard that it sends RC flying. Red: Focus Blast then Dragon Pulse! RC blasts a Focus Blast at AC then launches it to a nearby pillar of rock then through it with Dragon Pulse! Alain: Guess I have no choice. Red then sees Alain touch the Key Stone on his Mega Ring. Alain: ''Key Stone, respond to our hearts and bonds. Beyond Evolution, Mega Evolve! Red then sees AC come back at blinding speed as a Mega Charizard X. (Cue Vs. Trainer Red Mashup - Pokémon) '''Red: What? It Mega Evolved!?' Alain: That's right. Now this will be easier. All right Charizard, Steel Wing, go! AC then attacks with Steel Wing. Red: Swift! RC unleashes a flurry of homing stars which knock AC back. Alain: Blast Burn! AC then unleashes a Blast Burn so strong it causes RC to be in critical pain and almost faint. Red: Charizard, no! Alain: Good job, Charizard. (Uses Hyper Potion) Red: Charizard, we've come this far, (Takes out Key Stone) and we're not going to stop till the end. (Cue Charmander VS Onix - Pokémon Origins) Alain and AC see another Mega Charizard X in front of them and behind it was Red. Alain: He has Mega Evolution? Red: That's right. Now Charizard, Fire Spin! Alain: Stop it with Flamethrower! Flamethrower counters Fire Spin. Red: Fire Blast! Out of nowhere, a Fire Blast critically hits AC. Red: Fire Spin! RC surrounds AC in a vortex of fire. Red: Rock Smash then Flare Blitz! RC grabs a rock out of a pillar and smashes it at AC then burns itself a rushes at AC at high speeds. Alain: Blast Burn, full power! AC then fires off a full power Blast Burn but Red has a trick up his sleeve. Red: Fly, quick! RC then flew up dodging the Blast Burn. Alain: What?! Red: Good job, now Blast Burn! RC finishes off the battle with a Blast Burn, incinerating AC and Alain. Alain: Not bad, champion. And just like that, Alain and his Charizard were no more. Red gave a thumbs up. Red: Yahoo! We did it! Mega Charizard X returned to normal. Red: That was a bigger challenge than Blue and Mewtwo! Results (Cue Main Theme - Pokémon: The First Movie) K.O. * Red returned Charizard and walked back to Pallet Town * All that remained was the plate and scarf of Alain and AC Y: That was some battle... I like it! X: Alain may have had the durability advantage, but Red surpassed everything else. Having more moves mean more versatility. Y: But X, didn't Alain's Charizard defeat Primal Groundon?! X: No, he didn't. They survived a fight with it but didn't defeat the Land Controller. Y: Plus Red has more battling experience and being a strategist means he has ways to turn the fight in his favor. X: So this victory was really straightforward. Y: Alain tried to beat 'em all, but just wasn't Red-y to take on Kanto's best. X: The winner is Red. Next Time Y: Next time on DEATH BATTLE... A Faunus-girl was walking an alleyway and sees some animal in front of her. The screen then fades to black. ???: You'll regret this! Can you guess the two next fighters!? Category:SanicSpeedStyle42x Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music